Sakura's Unexpected Love
by Arufi Rizuki Yoshida
Summary: Ketika kita mencintai seseorang pasti ada rasa tak ingin kehilangan, maka kita akan berusaha mendapatkan dia agar tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Namun tepat harus siap dengan resiko./Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun! Jadilah pacarku!/Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu./-/Kenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Aku Takumi Harada, kamu bisa panggil aku 'Takumi'/ Enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1 : Sakura and Haruno's Family

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 1 **

**Sakura and Haruno's Family **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The character belong to him**

**But the story originaly mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**OOC inside**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : Ketika kita mencintai seseorang pasti ada rasa tak ingin kehilangan, maka kita akan berusaha mendapatkan dia agar tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Namun tepat harus siap dengan resiko./Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sasuke**_**-kun**_**! Jadilah pacarku!/Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu./-/Kenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Aku Takumi Harada, kamu bisa panggil aku 'Takumi'/ Setelah penolakan itu Sakura menjadi bahan ejekan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi Sakura tak seberuntung itu, ada seorang anak baru dari kelas X-A yang menemaninya menghabiskan waktu selama pelajaran pertama berlangsung di luar kelas karena sama-sama terlambat masuk kelas.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Saat ini aku sangat gugup sekali. Sangaaaat gelisah. Tapi jika aku mundur, maka kekuatan ini tak akan terkumpul lagi. Kau tahu, menyatakan cinta itu butuh keberanian yang saaaangat besar. Selama ini aku terus mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk hari ini, makanya jangan kamu sia-siakan, Sakura.

Sekarang aku berada di atap sekolah besama seorang pria yang sudah mencuri hatiku. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pangeran es yang sangat tampan dan cerdas. Siapapun akan terlena karena kelebihan yang dia miliki.

"A-ano... Sasuke_-kun_, ma-maaf sudah menyuruhmu datang ke sini," ucapku yang mendadak gagap.

"Hn. Jadi apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Begini. A-aku! Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sasuke_-kun_! Jadilah pacarku!" dengan lantangnya aku menyatakan cintaku pada pria ini dan sedikit tertunduk karena saking malunya, sambil memejamkan mata.

'_Aku pasti ditolak..._' pikirku dalam hati. Sepertinya Sasuke_-kun_ sedang berpikir.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu, ja–" Tuh kan. Kupotong ucapan Sasuke_-kun_ karena tak tahan dengan jawabannya.

Aku tegakkan kepalaku, senyum terlihat di wajahku – senyum paksaan lebih tepatnya.

"Oh! Tak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu sengganmu karena hal yang tak penting ini, hehe. Maaf sekali lagi. Jelas kamu tidak mengenalku karena kita beda kelas. Bodoh sekali aku ini. Hahahah Aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi," ucapku gemetar. Tenggorokanku terasa perih karena menahan tangis yang akan keluar kapan saja dari sudut-sudut pelupuk mataku. Tapi untunglah, masih bisa aku tahan sekuat tenaga. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria yang aku sukai.

Akupun mundur perlahan dan melambaikan tanganku ragu-ragu sekedar ucapan salam perpisahan. Aku berbalik menghadap pintu keluar, dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari. Menjauh, sejauh mungkin menghidari Sasuke_-kun_. Menuruni tangga dengan cepat hingga pada anak tangga terakhir aku tersandung dan terjaruh dengan lutut yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu. Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dan tengkurap.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... Sakiiit." Rasanya sakit sekali, lututku dan hatiku. Aku pegang lutut kiriku dengan tangan kiri dan baju seragam –lebih tepatnya dada– aku remas. Akhirnya aku berdiri dan pulang langsung ke rumah menggunakan bis. Dengan darah di kedua lututku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

BRAK!

Pintu rumah keluarga Haruno dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang gadis bermakhotakan merah muda, Sakura Haruno.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sakura melesat masuk ke lantai dua yang merupakan tempat di mana kamarnya berada.

Ibunya yang sedang di dapur sontak kaget dengan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh anak gadisnya. Karena Sakura sempat melewati pintu dapur ketika Sakura hendak menaiki tangga.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Mebuki dari bawah. Sakura yang mendengar ibunya bertanya hendak membalas pertanyaan ibunya namun belum sempat menjawab sudah ada yang menyahut duluan.

"Paling dia ditolak, Bu. Tak usah khawatir, nanti juga puling sendiri. Iya kan, Sakura?" Iya, itulah jawaban yang hendak dia jawab, tapi tidak dengan ucapan terakhir dari kakaknya, Karin Haruno. Karin yang berada di ruang keluarga sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya hanya tersenyum. Mereka, Sakura dan Karin satu sekolah, hanya saja Karin sekarang kelas 3 SMA sedangkan Sakura kelas 1 SMA.

Merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya benar menambah rasa sakit yang dia dera sekarang. Matanya semakin memanas, rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, lalu terdengarlah tangisan Sakura dari kamarnya hingga ruang keluarga, tempat Karin berada.

"Huuuuaaaaaa... _Kaaa-saan_... " pecah sudah tangis Sakura. Sakura keluar kamar kemudian menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ibunya yang berada di dapur. Tangan kanan dia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan bening yang hangat tersebut.

Kini Sakura berada di pintu dapur dan berlari ke pelukan ibunya. Sakura memeluk ibunya dari belakang, kepalanya dia tundukkan di antara leher dan bahu ibunya, sambil masih sesegukan.

"Hiks... hiks... Ibu, aku sakit hati. Hatiku patah, pecah berkeping-keping," ucap Sakura pada ibunya. Ibunya membenarkan posisi mereka supaya nyaman. Kini Sakura dipeluk oleh ibunya, begitu pula Sakura.

"Sakura. Kenapa? Cerita pada ibu. Kenapa kamu bisa "Hatiku patah, pecah berkeping-keping"?" tanya sang ibu dengan nada sedikit menggoda Sakura, apa lagi di kalimat terakhir.

"_Kaa-san_ malah mengejekku lagi. Aku ditolak, _Kaa-san_. Dengan alasan dia tidak mengenalku. Memang wajar dia tidak kenal aku karena beda kelas. Tapi masa dia tidak kenal aku, kan kelas kami bersebelahan... huhuhu," Sakura menyuarakan isi hatinya kepada sang bunda yang hanya tersenyum namun merasa iba juga.

"Oh.. jelas dia menolakmu," ucap ibunya. Bukan membela anaknya, tapi menambah rasa sedihnya.

Karena merasa tubuh Sakura menegang sesaat, Mebuki langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Kamu lupa ya. Ada pribahasa 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang'. Yaah wajar juga sih," lanjut Mebuki yang sedang mengelus kepala anaknya lembut.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban ibunya, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan berpendapat kembali.

"Tapi kan kami bertetangga. Maksudku kelas kami bersebelahan, masa masih tidak kenal aku. Tega sekali," cecar Sakura.

Karin jadi penasaran siapa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini dan bertanya.

"Memangnya siapa cowo yang kamu taksir, Sakura?" tanya Karin dan menghampiri Sakura, Sakura menolehkan kepala untuk melihat kakaknya. Karin duduk di meja makan dan menuangkan air ke gelas yang ada di depannya. Air di gelas itu pun dia teguk perlahan sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Iya Sakura. Siapa anak laki-laki yang kamu sukai itu?" tanya Mebuki penasaran juga.

"Kakak penasaran siap yang membuat adik manismu seperti ini?" tanya Sakura yang melihat kakaknya masih meneguk air.

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia ingin tahu siapa pria yang Sakura taksir.

"Si Pangeran Es." Dengan singkat Sakura menjawab.

Karin kaget bukan main hingga air yang tengah dia teguk tersedak masuk semua ke rongga mulutnya dan ada air yang mengalir keluar karena tak sanggup Karin tampung di mulutnya. Karin nepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sakit karena air tersebut.

"Karin! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang ibu pada anak sulungnya. Mebuki melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan menghampiri anaknya yang masih menepuk-nepuk bagian dadanya. Begitu pula Sakura, mengikuti langkah ibunya menghampiri kakaknya, juga merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi adikku yang yang sudah tidak waras," jawab Karin yang terengah-engah. Menatap tajam pada Sakura pula. Sakura yang sadar dengan tatapan kakaknya hanya nyengir tak karuan. Karena dia juga tahu maksud ucapan Karin.

"Beraninya kamu memanggil adikmu tidak waras!" tegur sang ibu sambil mencubit pipi kiri Karin dengan gemas.

"Aw. _Itai_. Iyalah. Kalau saja _Kaa-san_ tahu bagaimana orang yang Sakura taksir, ibu juga akan mengucapkan hal yang sama sepertiku. Dari sebutannya saja ibu juga pasti mengerti. **Es**, _Kaa-san_, **Es**" Karin membela diri. Karena memang benar adanya.

"Memangnya siapa dan seperti apa orang yang kamu suka, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki kepada anak bungsunya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sakura malas-malasan. Ibunya yang memang mengenal nama yang baru saja Sakura sebut, hanya bisa terbelalak, untuk mulutnya tidak sampai membentuk huruf O. Karena Mebuki dan ibunya Sasuke merupakan sahabat yang sudah seperti adik-kakak saja. Dan pasti Mebuki tahu bagaimana anak-anak dari sahabatnya itu. Sesekali Mebuki bertamu ke kediaman Uchiha itu

"Sasuke? Kamu bilang 'Sasuke'? Sebaiknya kamu gali tanah saja, dan sembunyi di dalamnya. Lalu renungkan apa tindakanmu itu benar atau tidak. Mungkin hal yang bodoh, menurut _Kaa-san_," itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya. Sakura hanya cemberut karena tak ada seorangpun yang mendukungnya.

"_Kaa-san_ seperti tahu saja seperti apa Sasuke," ucap Sakura yang tak terima.

"Tentu saja. _Kaa-san_ kadang-kadang pergi ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha karena Nyonya besar keluarga itu sahabat _Kaa-san_," jawab Mebuki bangga.

"Apa? Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah bilang padakuuu~.. Kenapa tidak mengajakku sekalian?" ucap Sakura setengah terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana _Kaa-san_ mau mengajakmu, kamu sendiri yang setiap kali diajak tidak mau," bela Mebuki.

"Karena _Kaa-san_ tidak menyebutkan siapa nama sahabat Kaa-san. Kalau saja aku tahu itu keluarga Uchiha, aku pasti akan menemani _Kaa-san_," kilah Sakura.

Karin hanya menatap kedua orang di depannya sedari tadi.

"Ya sudah. Toh sudah terjadi," timpal Karin yang jengkel dengan perdebatan kedua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kamu suka sama Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya ibunya. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar tak percaya.

"Iya aku tahu ini hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Tapi _Kaa-san_, aku menyukai Sasuke_-kun_, aku takut dia keburu direbut orang lain. Kan banyak sekali yang naksir sama Sasuke_-kun_. Makanya aku beranikan diri untuk menyatakan cintaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati padanya," ucap Sakura membela diri (lagi) plus wajahnya merona merah.

"Kamu tidak tahu ya? Belum pernah ada yang berani menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Mereka sudah pesimis duluan sebelum menyatakannya, karena mereka sadar dengan kekurangan mereka. Mereka merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke," ucap Karin panjang lebar. Berusaha menyadarkan Sakura akan tindakan sembrononya.

"_Neechan_ tahu dari mana?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Karin. Kamu masih melakukan 'kegiatan' bodohmu itu, huh?" tiba-tiba ada suara yang mewakili jawaban Sakura akan pertanyaannya pada Karin. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada suara yang tersebut. Dan ternyata sang pemilik suara berada di ambang pintu dapur.

**End of Normal POV**

.

.

.

.

**Sasori's POV**

"_Tadaima~_," salam terucap dari mulut pria berambut merah tersebut yang sambil membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak.

'_Gah. Gak ada orang apa?_' ucapku dalam hati. Tapi saat menyusuri lorong rumah, aku mendengar suara kakakku, Karin sedang berbicara. Arahnya dari dapur. mereka sedang makan? Tapi kan sekarang bukan jam makan perasaan.

Semakin dekat aku dari pintu dapur. Aku dengar Karin sedang memaparkan hasil temuannya. Pasti hasil 'kegiatan' bodohnya itu. Haaah...

**End of Sasori's POV**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kegiatan bodoh itu sewaktu-waktu akan berguna, BODOH! Yang kulakukan masih bisa bermanfaat untuk orang lain. Tidak sepertimu, yang keluyuran tak tau arah, Sasori," bela Karin. Sasori hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan dari kakaknya.

"Sasori. Kenapa tidak memberi salam saat masuk?" tanya sang ibu pada laki-lakinya. Karena kesopanan sangat penting dalam didikan keluarga Haruno.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Mungkin kalian terlalu asik mengobrol jadi tidak terdengar," jawab Sasori dengan jujur.

"Sasori-_nii_, dari mana saja? Dasar tukang keluyuran," tanya Sakura sambil mendukung pendapat kakak perempuannya, Karin.

Sasori bukannya menjawab, tapi malah menghampiri Sakura dan sedikit menyeretnya agar memastikan pandangannya. Sasori menyadari ada luka di kedua lutut adik perempuannya yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Lututmu kenapa?" tanya Sasori datar. "_Kaa-san_ tidak sadar ya kalau Sakura terluka? Ayo sini aku obati," lanjut Sasori dan menyeret Sakura ke ruang keluarga.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasori pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menurut dengan perintah kakaknya.

"Aku bawakan P3K, ya," ucap Karin yang pergi untuk membawa kotak P3K.

"Sakura maaf. _Kaa-san_ tidak tahu. _Kaa-san_ bawakan air panas dan handuk kecil ya," ucap Mebuki yang merasa bersalah tidak menyadari lutut anaknya berdarah walaupun darahnya sudah kering.

"Terima kasih semua," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum. "Kakak kenapa bisa sadar aku terluka?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang duduk di samping kanan Sakura.

"Mataku jeli. Perih? Kalau aku tidak menyadarinya pasti lukanya akan infeksi kalau kamu biarkan seperti ini. Lihat darahnya sudah sedikit mengering. Memangnya kamu kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, hm?" tanya Sasori yang mengkhawatirkan adik manisnya.

"Kamu terjatuh dari tangga ya?" tebak Karin yang datang dengan kotak P3K dan menyerahkannya pada Sasori. Sasori terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Karin bahwa Sakura jatuh dari tangga.

"Hah? Tangga? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang sekarang tambah khawatir.

"Haaah... haruskan aku menceritakannya?" tanya Sakura pada kedua kakaknya.

"Aku sudah cukup tahu," jawab Karin yang sudah menyimpulkannya sendiri bagaimana saja kejadian yang menimpa Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku ingin dengar. Kenapa kebiasaan cerobohmu tidak pernah hilang sih, Sakura?" tolak Sasori.

"Tapi jangan marah setelah aku menceritakannya, ya Sasori-_nii_," ujar Sakura. Dengan mata yang menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Itu tergantung dari ceritamu," balas Sasori yang kini membuka kotak P3K dan mengobati lutut Sakura, sedang Karin kembali lagi dengan tugas sekolahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda di samping kiri Sakura. Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan disusul oleh Mebuki, ibu mereka. Mebuki menyerahkan baskon yang berisi air hangat dan handuk ke Sasori yang sekarang berada di bawah Sakura, (depan lututnya).

"Jadi kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sasori yang membasuhkan handuk basah pada luka kering di lutut kanan Sakura. Bergantian dengan lutut kirinya. Sakura sedikit meringis dari perih walaupun darahnya sudah mengering.

"Aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku, tapi ditolak," ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk. Matanya dia tutup mengingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi di atap sekolah.

"Ada yang berani menolak adikku? Siapa? Bodoh sekali orang itu," tanya Sasori lagi.

"Mmm... Sa-sasuke_-kun_," jawab Sakura tergagap. Takut dimarahi Sasori. Makanya dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Oh kalau begitu kamu yang bodoh. Benar apa yang dikatakan Karin. Tak ada yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya," ucap Sasori yang semakin menambah kegundahan Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap kakaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan antiseptik itu tak percaya. Dia senang tidak dimarahi tapi dia juga merasa bodoh karena dibilang bodoh dua kali dari orang yang berbeda.

"Kalian menyebalkan, huh," Sakura mendengus dan menyandarkan diri ke sofa.

"Lalu luka ini?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Karena aku menyatakannya di atap sekolah. Begitu tahu aku ditolak aku langsung lari sambil menuruni tangga, dan aku terjatuh dengan luka seperti sekarang," meski kesal, Sakura tetap menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Oke. Beeeres!" (Plak!) Sasori memukul kedua lutut Sakura yang diperban cukup keras hingga Sakura meringis lagi.

"Pfft," Karin yang melihatnya sekilas hanya menahan tawa. Pasalnya Karin tahu, sebenarnya Sasori sedikit cemburu karena adiknya kini punya tambatan hati. Karena dari dulu Sakura terus bermanja-manja padanya. Makanya Sasori merasa tak rela kalau harus kehilangan adiknya.

"Apa-apaan _Niichan _ini? Sakit, _Baka Aniki_!" Sakura geram karena perlakuan tak jelas dari kakaknya.

"Supaya tidak lepas perbannya, _Baka Imouto_!" balas Sasori asal-asalan.

"Sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya sekarang kita makan," sang ibu menengahi pertengkaran anak-anaknya kali ini.

"Tapi ibu belum masak nih. Ada yang mau bantu?" tanya sang ibu menatap anak-anaknya satu persatu.

"Aku," ketiganya mengacungkan tangan bersamaan. Kalo sudah berkaitan dengan masak memasak, mereka bisa kompak banget. Apalagi Sasori. Meskipun laki-laki, dia tidak gengsi untuk memasak. Itulah kebanggaan yang dimiliki Sasori. Dia ingin belajar sedikit-sedikit memasak, karena dia bercita-cita untuk kuliah jauh dari orang tuanya.

"Kalau begitu Sakura dan Karin belanja bahan-bahannya, ya. Ini daftarnya," sang ibu menyerahkan daftar belanjaan pada Karin.

"Sasori kamu siapkan alat masak ya, kita akan memasak ... ah rahasia," ucap Mebuki dengan wajah dimisteriuskan. Anak-anaknya hanya saling pandang dan tertawa. "Baiklah, _Kaa-san_. Aku siapkan dulu peralatannya. Kalian lebih baik cepat belanjanya," suruh Sasori pada adik dan kakaknya.

"Iya, iya. Ayo Sakura. Sudah tidak terlalu sakit'kan kakimu?" tanya Karin.

"Hm? Tidak. Kami berangkat yaaa," sahut Sakura yang kini sudah di ambang pintu rumah.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Karin membawa troli dan Sakura memilih bahan makanan yang tertera di daftar belanjaan yang ibunya berikan.

"Apa sudah semua, Sakura?" tanya Karin dari belakang.

"Masih ada beberapa yang harus dibeli. Kecap, daging sapi, hah?! Sake?! _Neechan_, aku tidak salah baca kanji ini kan?" tanya Sakura yang kaget dengan temuannya.

"Mana? Benar kok, ini tulisannya Sake. Ngapain ibu beli ini? Ibu mau meracuni kita sebelum waktunya," ucap Karin yang heran juga.

"Iya aku juga heran. Kita kan belum cukup umur. Eh... _Neechan_ sudah cukup umur tahu," ujar Sakura.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik," ucap Karin. (Karin anak baik, ya)

"Ya sudahlah kita beli saja dulu kecap dan dagingnya, baru sake," usul Sakura dan mereka bergegas ke tempat daging juga kecap. Setelah mereka menemukan apa yang mereka butuhkan, Sakura segera menuju tempat sake berada.

Di tempat tersebut banyak jenis sake. Sakura membaca lagi daftar belanjaan memastikan jenis sake yang ditulis oleh ibunya.

"A! Ini dia sakenya," ucap Sakura riang. Saat hendak mengambil sake tersebut, ada tangan lain yang sama-sama ingin mengambil sake tersebut, dan sempat menyentuh tangan Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan, betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Dia pria yang tadi di sekolah, yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Laki-laki itupun ikut terkejut mengetahui gadis itu adalah gadis yang tadi sore menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sakura pun segera mengambil sake lain secara asal. Bisa dipastikan Sakura mengambil sake yang salah. Sakura pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan sedikit berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak melihat Sasuke lagi. Karin yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya yang berambut silver memanggil Sakura yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Ah Sakura. Kau sudah mengambil sakenya?" tanya Karin dan menghampiri Sakura dengan diikuti oleh temannya di belakang.

"Sake? Dasar anak nakal," komentar pria silver itu.

"Itu bukan untukku, Suigetsu. Tapi orang tuaku yang menyuruh kami membelinya. Dan asal kau tahu aku belum mau minum-minuman beralkohol," bela Karin.

"Karin_-nee_, kita segera pulang. Pasti ibu dan Sasori_-nii_ menunggu," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hei. Wajahmu kenapa Sakura? Merah sekali? Kamu sakit? Jangan bilang kamu meminum sakenya?!" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan oleh Karin kepada adiknya yang bertingkah aneh.

"Tidak mungkin aku minum sakenya, _Nee-chan_. Ini kan barang supermarket, bukan pasar biasa," balas Sakura sambil meraih lengan Karin dan menaruh sakenya ke troli.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Suigetsu," ucap Karin pada temannya.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan," balas Suigetsu melambaikan tangannya dan kembali ke aktivitasnya membeli barang keperluannya.

"Ada-ada saja. Hei Sasuke kau sudah mengambilnya?" tanya Suigetsu menghampiri Sasuke di tempatnya. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Suigetsu menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk mengembalikan Sasuke dari 'ketidaksadaran'nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar semua keperluan, mereka bergegas pulang. Untunglah rumah mereka dekat dengan supermarket, hanya beberapa meter. Jadi mereka tidak akan kerepotan membawa barang belanjaan yang lumayan banyak.

"Bukannya itu Sasori, ya Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah di mana kakaknya memandang.

"Iya. Itu _Nii-chan_. Mungkin dia batang untuk menjemput kita," ucap Sakura lalu melambaikan tangannya memberi sinyal pada Sasori untuk mendatangi mereka berdua. Dengan kepekaannya, Sasori tahu bahwa yang melambai itu adiknya dan berlari menghampiri mereka untuk membantu barang belanjaan mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali belanja nya. Jajan dulu ya," tuduh Sasori mengambil barang yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Enak saja jajan dulu. Bawakan punyaku juga dong," jawab Karin membela diri dan Sakura.

"Sakura juga bisa membantumu. Lagian bawaanmu ringan ko. Lebih baik kita segera pulang dan bantu ibu sebelum ayah pulang dari kantor," jelas Sasori sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya bagus kalau ayah pulang. Jadi ibu ada yang bantu, eh maksudnya kalau ayah membatu juga kan akan lebih cepat," ucap Sakura polos. Sasori hanya menghela napas karena kelemotan adik dan kakaknya.

"Kalian lupa hari ini hari apa?" tanya Sasori yang terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh kepada orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hari selasa," jawab Karin tak kalah polosnya dengan jawab Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sasori mendesah karena ketidakpekaan kakak dan adiknya.

"Haah~," desah Sasori.

"Kenapa? Salah ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari pernikahan ibu. Ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua kita. Ah kalian payah. Cepat ah, kalian lelet banget," ucap Sasori kesal. Karin dan Sakura hanya terbelalak, lupa dengan ritual tahunan yang sering mereka rayakan bersama-sama.

"_Kami-sama_! Maafkan kami. Tunggu Sasori/Sasori-_nii_!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Terutama Karin yang sudah kelas 3, dia harus fokus belajar agar nilainya membaik. Dia bertekad ingin masuk ke Fakultas Hukum atau menjadi detektif. Detektif wanita yang cantik, pasti sangat mengasikan pikirnya. Sasori, meskipun dia terlihat tidak peduli, dia masih mengingat ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya. Sedangkan Sakura, dia sibuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Ini anak jangan dicontoh ya permirsa.. ("Hei, menyatakan cinta itu butuh energi yang cukup besar tahu,".. author dimarahi Sakura #kabuuur!)

.

.

.

.

Sesamapinya di rumah, mereka langsung sibuk mengerjakan bagian mereka masing-masing. Sakura mengiris bahan-bahan, Sasori memasak, Mebuki menyiapkan piring, gelas, dan alat makan lainnya kemudian membantu Sasori memasak. Karin ahli dalam membuat kue, makannya dia sedang membuat adonan kue, dengan sangat cepat dia dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 30 menit kemudian dia masukkan ke oven. Sakura menghias kue tersebut menjadi lebih menarik.

Dalam waktu 2 setengah jam, masakan sudah tersaji dengan tertata rapi. Mereka kompak sekali bukan? Berterimakasihlah kepada _Kami-sama_ dengan anugerah yang Dia berikan kepada mereka.

TING TONG

"_Tadaimaaa..._ " sang kepala rumah tangga mengucapkan salam.

"_Okaeri._..!" sambut sang istri dan anak-anaknya dengan gembira. Juga ditambah suara dari peluit dan terompet.

"Waah... seingat Tou-_san_, Tou-_san_ masih jauh dari tanggal ulang tahun Tou-_san_. Kenapa rame-rame begini?" Kizashi mengusap kepala Sasori yang paling dekat dengannya lalu beralih pada anak-anak gadis dan istrinya. Sakura mengambilkan tas ayahnya.

"Biar Sakura bawakan, ya Tou-_san_," ucapnya dan tersenyum.

"A. Iya. Terima kasih Sakura. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa ini, Mebuki?" tanya sang kepala rumah tangga lagi karena kelampau penasaran. "Hari ini tak ada yang ulang tahun kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Semua saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke 18!" sorak mereka berempat bersamaan. (Aiih, ni keluarga bikin iri ajaaa )

"A.. Astaga hahaha... kalian ingat. Iya terima kasih kalian semua. Mebuki, maaf aku tak ingat hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita," ucap Kizashi terlihat sendu namun dia bahagia masih ada yang ingat dengan hari bersejarah itu. Kizashi mendekati Mebuki dan mengecup pipi kemudian dahinya cukup lama. Mebuki hanya merona merah dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ahem! Mesranyaaa.. hihihi.. kalau begitu kita langsung ke acara utama," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba dan mengajak mereka semua ke dapur untuk merayakan hari istimewa ini.

"Ayo!" semua tersenyum bahagia. Dan Sakura seketika itu melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu untuk menghormati hari perayaan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Agar hari perayaan ini lebih berarti alahkah baiknya kita mengupkan rasa syukur kita kepada Tuhan yang telah memberi kita nikmat. Memberi kami seorang anak-anak yang baik dan pintar," ucapan Kizashi membuat ketiga anaknya tersenyum senang dan bangga. "Juga terimakasih karena telah mengirimkanku seorang wanita yang luar biasa. Wanita hebat yang pernah aku temui. Wanita pertama dan terakhirku," Kizashi mengucapkannya sambil melihat istrinya dan memegang tangan kanan istrinya erat. Mebuki hanya tersenyum ke arah suaminya, laki-laki yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Memberinya kebahagiaan bersama ketiga orang anaknya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan atas semua nikmat yang telah Kau berikan kepada kami. Amiiin," ucap Kizashi.

"Amiiin." Dibalas oleh yang lainnya bersamaan.

"_Kampaiii_!" semua setempak mengangkat gelas berisi minuman favorit mereka masing-masing. Mereka memulai acara makan-makan yang terlihat mewah namun ekonomis ini. Karena masakan rumah lebih enak dan ekonomis.

Sekedar informasi sake yang tadi dibeli Sakura benar-benar salah. Karena sake yang dibawanya mengandung alkohol yang lumayan tinggi. Maka Kaa-san nya menyimpan sake itu untuk dirinya dan sang suami nanti (mungkin).

.

.

.

Acara perayaan tersebut akhirnya selesai. Selama acara banyak yang mereka bicarakan, bahkan topik tadi sore mengenai Sakura ditolak oleh Sasuke terulang kembali. Ini karena Karin yang terus menggodanya. Topik ini berlanjut hingga mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. (Aduuh harmonis, ne readers?)

"Jadi lutut ini menjadi bukti? Seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya sang ayah.

"Hmmm. Begitu, seperti perwakilan dari rasa sakit hatinya, _Tou-san_," timpal Karin seenaknya. Sakura tersentak ingin protes tapi tak bisa karena mereka sudah tertawa dengan ucapan Karin. Sasori juga terkekeh pertanda dia setuju dengan pemikiran Karin.

"Ah sudah. Jangan menggodaku teruuus," rengek Sakura tak terima. Diapun beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dia tersenyum, sejujurnya dia suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Karena Sakura sedikit narsis, ingin diperhatikan. Maklum anak bungsu.

"Ah. Sudah hampir larut malam. Kalian cepat tidur sana. Kalian besok kan harus sekolah," perintah Kizashi. Dan anggukan dari Mebuki sang ibu.

"Yaah. Baik _Tou-san_. _Oyasumi_," ucap Karin dan diikuti oleh Sasori. Sakura mencium kedua orangtuanya sebelum pergi tidur dan langsung menyusul kakak-kakaknya ke lantai dua di mana kamar mereka berada. Sakura dan Karin satu ruangan.

"_Oyasumi~ _Sasori_-nii_," ucap Sakura pada Sasori. Kamar mereka bersebelahan.

"Hm. _Oyasumi minna_," balasnya pada Karin dan Sakura. Karin sebenarnya sudah masuk duluan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Sasori.

Mereka, Karin dan Sakura sudah di tempat tidur masing-masing. Tapi Karin tidak mematikan lampunya.

"_Ne_, Sakura. Kamu belum tidur'kan?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba dan berbalik menghadap kiri untuk sekedar melihat adiknya.

"Hm? Belum sih. Ada apa?" jawab Sakura yang mengubah posisinya menghadap kanan. Karin bangkit dan terduduk di kasurnya.

"Sebenarnya tadi di supermarket ada apa?" tanya Karin _to the point_.

"Tidak ada," kilah Sakura. Sebenarnya ada.

"Bohong. Jelas-jelas kamu tertunduk saat menyeretku tadi di supermarket dan segera ke kasir. Terus sake yang dibeli juga salah. Kamu tak seceroboh itu setahuku," ucap Karin seolah mengiterogasi. Tapi Sakura tetap diam dan menatap Karin seolah tak mengerti dengan apa ang diucapkan oleh Karin. Lalu Karin bersuara lagi karena jengkel dengan sikap adiknya.

"Haah. Percuma berbohong padaku. Katakan saja siapa yang tadi kamu temui," lanjut Karin yang sudah berada di tempat tidur Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_," ucapnya. Jeda sejenak. "Aku tadi melihatnya. Kami sama-sama hendak mengambil sake yang ada pada daftar belanjaan. Aku salah tingkah, jadi deh.." lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Emmm.. _souka_," ucap Karin pelan.

"Memang kenapa? Khawatir ya sama adikmu?" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tidak juga. Hanya melatih daya 'kepekaan'ku," ucap Karin menjulurkan lidah.

"Ih dasar jahat. Sudah ah aku mau tidur. Sana kembali ke ranjangmu. Menggangu saja, aku kira apa, huh," Sakura merasa dipermainkan mengusir Karin dan kembali tidur.

"Adikku galak amat, ya sudah aku juga sudah mengantuk.. Hoaam~~ _Oyasumi imotou-chan_," Karin kembali ke kasurnya dan 'klik' mematikan lampu kamar. Begitu pula dengan Sakura karena memang sudah sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain ada seorang pemuda tengah termenung. Termenung? Dia melihat langit malam yang menampakkan kerlap-kerlip bintang. Menghiasi langit malam yang kelam dengan pancaran cahayanya.

Sang pemuda memakai jaket abu muda. Kepalanya tertutupi oleh tudung jaketnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sang pemuda tersebut sekarang berada di balkon kamarnya.

**つづく**

* * *

_Ogenkidesuka minna-san?_

_Daijoubu desuka?_

_Semoga sehat..._

_Saya kembali dengan cerita baru._

_Semoga kalian suka.. dan saya usahakan update cepat._

_Kritik, saran, dan apapun saya terima. Mau ngehina juga gpp kalau itu demi kebaikan saya._

_Tapi akan lebih jika kalian senang dengan karya saya yang seala kadarnya ini._

_Well, well... mind to review, please :)  
_

_Regard, Arufi-_


	2. Chapter 2 : Transfer Student

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 2 **

**Transfer Student**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The character belong to him**

**But the story originaly mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**OOC inside, GaJe, Typo(s)  
**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : ****Ketika kita mencintai seseorang pasti ada rasa tak ingin kehilangan, maka kita akan berusaha mendapatkan dia agar tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Namun tepat harus siap dengan resiko./Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sasuke****_-kun_****! Jadilah pacarku!/Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu./-/Kenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Aku Takumi Harada, kamu bisa panggil aku 'Takumi'/ Setelah penolakan itu Sakura menjadi bahan ejekan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi Sakura tak seberuntung itu, ada seorang anak baru dari kelas X-A yang menemaninya menghabiskan waktu selama pelajaran pertama berlangsung di luar kelas karena sama-sama terlambat masuk kelas.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Flashback On**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri supermarket untuk mencari sake. Ini untuk memperingati keberhasilan kakanya yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang sejak dulu disukainya.

"Si _baka aniki_ itu yang senang, aku yang susah," gerutu Sasuke yang terdengar oleh teman di sampingnya.

"Kau ini. Apa tak bisa lebih menghormati kakakmu barang sedikit saja, Sasuke?" tanya orang yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Tidak. Dia makhluk paling menyebalkan. Kau juga, Suigetsu-senpai. Sudah, sekarang kamu cari keperluan yang lain. Aku cuman mau cari sake saja," ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Haah.. pada _senpai_-mu sendiri seperti itu. Baiklah aku cari yang lainnya. Setidaknya perbaiki nada bicaramu itu, Sasuke-chaan~~" goda Suigetsu yang langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Sasuke sebelum dia kena pukulan Sasuke. Karena tanganya sudah mengepal sedari tadi.

"Lebih baik aku cepat, di mana tempatnya ya? Ah! Itu dia," Sasukepun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengambil sake yang ditujunya sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambilnya.

Saat sedetik lagi tangan Sasuke sampai, di saat yang bersamaan ada tangan mungil yang berusaha mengmbil sake yang sedari tadi Sasuke incar. Tangan Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh tangan mungil tersebut dan Sasuke tengok siapa pemilik tangan mungil nan halus itu. Bagaikan terhantam batu dari langit yang mengenai kepala Sasuke, Sasuke terpaku pada objek di bawah yang juga melihat dirinya terkejut, seorang gadis berambut soft pink itu lagi. sang gadis menyadari bahwa pria menatapnya juga langsung tertunduk dan mengambil sake lain kemudian berlari menjauhinya.

Gadis itu. Ya Sasuke mengenalnya, gadis yang tadi sore menyatakan cinta padanya namun belum Sasuke selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, si gadis langsung pergi begitu saja.

Sedangkan Suigetsu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah yang tiba-tiba diseret oleh gadis soft pink itu. Sasuke tak tahu siapa nama gadis doft pink itu.

.

.

.

"Ada-ada saja. Hei Sasuke kau sudah mengambilnya?" tanya Suigetsu menghampiri Sasuke di tempatnya. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Suigetsu menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk mengembalikan Sasuke dari 'ketidaksadaran'nya.

"Hei! Suigetsu-_senpai_! Aku sudah menemukannya," ucap Sasuke tersadar dari ketepakuannya tadi.

"Baguslah. Cepat, kalau tidak kita akan ketinggalan pestanya," ucap Suigetsu dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. "A! Uangnya darimu dulu ya, nanti aku ganti setengahnya," lanjut Suigetsu dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Setengahnya, setengahnya. Nanti juga dia lupa bayar, -_-" gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil beberapa sake. (Catatan : Sakenya tidak mengandung banyak alkohol)

**Flashback Off**

"Haah.. kenapa aku jadi teringat kejadian di supermarket tadi?" ucap seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket abu yang kita kenal sebagai Sasuke Uchiha.

Tak terasa pesta yang dilaksanakan di markas sang kakak bisa sampai selarut ini. Menurut Sasuke, pesta tadi sungguh menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan, di pesta tadi hanya dirinya saja yang paling kecil dan yang lainnya teman-teman _aniki_-nya. Ada anak kelas XI dan XII tapi yang kelas X hanya Sasuke seorang, dia merasa dongkol sendiri belum lagi teman-teman wanita Suigetsu yang terus menggoda Sasuke. Sang kakak bukannya menolong malah asik pacaran dan sesekali menjahilinya juga, jelas-jelas kakaknya tahu kalau Sasuke paling tidak suka diganggu oleh wanita, apalagi wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi, sekesal apapun tetap saja Sasuke menghadiri pesta itu sampai selesai. Ada-ada saja kau, Sasuke.

"Hooam.. aku ngantuk. Daripada memikirkan hal tak penting, lebih baik au tidur saja," akhirnya Sasuke masuk kamarnya, melepaskan jaketnya dan dia gantung. Dia baringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur King Size nya dan tertidur. (Oyasumi, Sasuke-_kun_ (: )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cip cip cip

Suara burung itu menjadi pertanda bahwa hari sudah pagi. Matahari telah menunjukkan pancaran sinarnya. Orang-orang siap melakukan aktivitas demi menyambung nyawa. Tapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda yang masih berlapiskan selimbut tebal. Si pemuda masih ingin berlama-lama di sana hingga bunyi alarm dari handphone-nya yang sudah kesekian kalinya berbunyi. Terganggu oleh bunyi alarm tersebut, sang pemuda menyerah dan meraih handphone-nya untuk mematikan alarm. Setelah alarm tersebut berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya, si pemuda terduduk menampilkan rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang bak err.. pantat ayam, mengucek matanya dan menguap. Handphone hitamnya masih dia genggam. Dan dia lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 10 menit, yang tandanya pelajaran di sekolah sudah dimulai 10 menit lamanya. Mata onyx-nya terbelalak kaget. Si pemuda mengumpat terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Shit! Aku kesiangan," umpat si pemuda yang kalian tahu siapa namanya. Ya Sasuke Uchiha.

10 menit kemudian Sasuke sudah rapih, lengkap dengan seragam, tas dan kacamata berframe hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, tak lupa jaket yang terburu-buru dimasukkan lewat kepalanya. Menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan sambil membenarkan jaketnya supaya dia kenakan dengan nyaman, kemudian dia tutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya dan mengolesi roti dengan selai kacang seadanya dan meminum susu beberapa teguk. Di sana sang ibu terbengong melihat tingkah anaknya yang telihat terburu-buru itu.

"Jangan salahkan _Kaa-san_ karena keterlambatanmu. _Kaa-san_ sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi. Kakakmu juga sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarmu tapi tak ada yang menyahut," ucap ibunya menyilangkan tangan di dadanya sebelum Sasuke melayangkan protes pada ibunya karena tidak membangunkannya. Merasa ini salahnya sendiri, dia mengalah dan memasang sepatunya.

"Iya, maaf. _Kaa-san_, aku berangkat dulu," ucap Sasuke yang langsung berlari ke garasi untuk menaiki motor _sport_-nya. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan kemungkinan akan terkena tilang. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Haaah.. ini juga Itachi," keluh sang ibu dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh 4 menit saja Sasuke untuk sampai di sekolah. Dia parkirkan motornya di tempat parkir para guru. Sasuke tahu ini pelanggaran tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena tak ada lahan untuk memarkirkan motor selain di tempat parkir untuk guru. Sasuke melesat menuju lantai 2.

"Kenapa ruang kelas X harus di lantai dua sih! Menyebalkan," keluh Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah ada di depan pintu kelasnya yang di bagian belakang, dia buka penutup kepalanya. Menunduk, dia buka perlahan-lahan pintu itu, tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya. Hah? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan ternyata Shizune_-sensei_, guru pelajaran biologi yang terkenal ketat dan galak itu sudah ada di depan pintu belakang mengetahui salah satu muridnya belum hadir dan ternyata adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan memasang wajah masam karena tertangkap bahas akan menyelinap ke dalam kelas.

"Jangan masuk sampai pelajaranku selesai. Dan karena kamu telat 30 menit, akan aku hukum nanti sepulang sekolah," perintah Shizune_-sensei_ dengan tegasnya. Sasuke pun memutar badan dan menyender di tembok kelasnya.

'Cih! _Kuso_,' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

BLAM!

Ya.. pintu itu tertutup dengan kasarnya.

"Haah.. kalau saja aku tak datang di pesta bodoh itu, tak akan seperti ini," ucap Sasuke kesal, kembali dia tutup kepalanya denga tudung jaketnya lagi.

Drap drap drap...

Langkah kaki yang dipakasakan berlari terdengar oleh Sasuke. Penasaran dia pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara lankah kaki tersebut. Rasanya dia tahu siapa itu, terlihat dari rambut yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Rambuk soft pink itu.

"Hah? Dia, kan.. yang kemarin," gumam Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan si gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sedang berlari.

.

.

'Sial. Aku kesiangan. Kenapa Karin-_nee_ tidak membangunkanku? Akan kubuat perhitungan nanti. Kuganggu dia kalau sedang belajar,' ucapan kekesalan yang hanya bisa dia katakan di dalam hati. Percuma buang-buang energi. Sakura terus berlari padahal kakinya masih terasa perih, tapi itu harus diabaikan dari pada harus telat.

'Eh? Itu siapa? Rasanya belum pernah lihat. Pasti anak baru. Tapi kenapa jam segini masih di luar? Hehe dia lucu pakai kacamata,' ucap Sakura lagi dalam pikirannya. Matanya begitu jeli sampai tahu kalau anak yang dia perhatikan memakai kacamata padahal dia sedang berlari. Begitu dia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, si pemuda seperti memperhatikannya. Sakura hanya tak peduli dan bersiap membuka pintu. Entah takdir atau apa, kejadian yang terjadi pada Sasuke terulang kembali kepada Sakura tetapi yang ada di hadapan Sakura adalah Kakashi_-sensei_, guru Sejarah yang baik. Tapi tidak untuk murid yang kesiangan walaupun dia sendiri juga sering kesiangan. Kakashi_-sensei_ bisa berubah menjadi Iblis bermuka malaikat kepada murid-murid yang kesiangan pada saat dia yang mengajar.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tahu sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Kakashi_-sensei_ tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. Bisa terbukti dengan matanya yang tertutup dan gasir lengkung di maskernya.

"Setengah 8? Hehehe," jawab Sakura terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memasukkanmu ke kelasku mengingat kamu cukup baik di materiku, tapi aku harus berlaku adil. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku tak bisa memasukkanmu ke kelasku. Gomen na.." ucap Kakashi_-sensei_ basa-basi dan menutup pintu kelas perlahan.

"Haaah..." desah Sakura yang sekarang tertunduk malu. Tak lama pintu terbuka lagi dan Sakura mengengadah dengan mata berbinat berharap sang guru berubah pikiran. Tapi semua berbuah setelah ucapan berikut ini.

"Ah satu lagi. Nanti pulang kamu bersihkan kolam renang yang ada di bagian gedung kelas XII sebagai hukumanmu," ucap Kakashi_-sensei_. Dan pintu tertutup kembali menyisakan wajah Sakura yang terbengong. Pasrah saja dan dia teringat dengan anak laki-laki tadi yang berdiri di depan kelas Sasuke. Ah Sasuke, Sakura teringat kembali Sasuke.

"Kamu kesiangan juga?" tanya Sakura pada anak laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu.

"Hn. Aku telat bangun," jawab si anak laki-laki yang padahal itu adalah Sasuke. 'Oh jadi namanya Sakura. Dia sudah tak seperti kemarin lagi ternyata. Aku kira dia akan menghindariku lagi,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kamu anak baru?" tanya Sakura lagi. 'Heh? Apa dia terbentur sesuatu sampai mengira aku anak baru?' hanya itu yang ada di benak Sasuke.

"Kenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Atau kamu bisa panggil aku Sakura, hehehe" ucap Sakura memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

'Sepertinya di tak mengenaliku karena penampilan ini. Hehe aku kerjai saja.. ' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Iya. Aku anak baru, tapi kesiangan dan tak boleh masuk kelas. Aku Takumi Harada, kamu bisa panggil aku 'Takumi'," ucap Sasuke asal dan menyambut tangan Sakura menjabat tangannya.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu? Aku belum sarapan, kau tahu lah.. hihi," ajak Sakura. Tanpa persetujuan 'Takumi', Sakura sudah menyeret 'Takumi' menuju kantin. Dan 'Takumi' tak protes.

.

.

.

"Bibi, aku pesan kari dan jus strawberi satu," sahut Sakura pada penjaga kantin.

"Kamu kesiangan lagi Sakura?" tanya bibi penjaga kantin pada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya tertawa garing. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Sakura kesiangan walau tidak terlalu sering, ah tidak, tidak, tidak, pasti dalam satu minggu Sakura akan kesiangan satu atau dua hari berturut-turut.

"Kamu mau pesan apa Takumi?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sementara menjadi 'Takumi' itu.

"Kari dan jus tomat saja," jawab 'Takumi'. Ya dia juga merasa masih lapar. Sakura pun memesankan peasanan Sasuke, eh 'Takumi' lalu duduk di dekat tempat yang bisa terjangkau oleh bibi penjaga kantin.

"Jadi.. kamu dari sekolah mana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

'Sial. Aku tidak menyiapkan nama sekolah.. ah! Benar sekolah itu saja,'

"Aku baru pindah dari Amerika dan langsung sekolah di sini," jawaban bagus Sasuke ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Tersenyum.. ya Sasuke terseyum meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Wah.. pasti bahasa Inggrismu fasih ya, kamu juga pasti pintar," puji Sakura.

Sasuke yang tahu alasannya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan, "Pintar? Aku biasa saja, ko. Kenapa kamu mengatakan itu juga?" ya Sasuke merendah sedikit.

"Iya, karena kelas yang kamu masuki itu X-A yang terdiri dari anak-anak genius. Hmmm sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ akan dapat saingan," Sakura mengemukakan alasannya yang berujung menginat orang yang ingin dia lupakan itu. Sasuke-_kun_.

"Sasuke? Siapa dia? Apa dia anak yang begitu geniusnya sampai kamu begitu tahu tentang dia?" tanya Sas- 'Takumi'.

"Iya. Dia masuk ke sekolah ini dengan nilai tertinggi. Nyaris sempurna, 499,5 nilai testing yang Sasuke-_kun_ peroleh," jawab Sakura antusias. Mengingat kembali peristiwa yang mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku juga tak buruk-buruk amat sih. Sistem pembagian kelas kita dibagi berdasarkan nilai tes masuk sekolah. Dan aku ada di kelas X-B. Jadi aku juga termasuk anak pintar, hehe," lanjut Sakura membangkan diri. "Oh iya nilaimu berapa masuk ke sini? Hn?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dia menaruh kepalanya dengan ditahan oleh tangan kanannya. Setelah Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke atau 'Takumi', pesanan mereka tiba.

"499,5," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan jawaban itu membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget. Beda dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya dalam hati, namun tetap wajah _stoic_-nya masih terjaga, seakan menjadi penetralisir dari setiap emosinya.

"HA? Kamu serius? Tuh kan apa aku bilang barusan. Sasuke akan dapat saingan, hmm tapi aku yakin kamu tak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri. Kemudian bibi kantin menghampiri mereka berdua dengan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ini pesanan kalian. Selamat menikmati," ucap bibi kantin. Kemudian si bibi mendenkat ke telinga Sakura membisikkan sesuatu.

"Pacarmu, Sakura-chan?" bisik bibi kantin yang sontak membuat Sakura langsung memerah mukanya. Dan dibalas gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Bukan. Dia anak baru, bibi," gumam Sakura pelan. Muka Sakura masih saja merah seperti jus tomat milik 'Takumi'.

"Wajahmu kenapa merah, Sakura? Kamu sakit?" tanya ''Takumi'' yang baru melahap satu huap karinya itu.

"Bibi kantin menjahiliku. Bukan apa-apa ko. Ayo kita makan dulu," kilah Sakura menghindari topik yang akan membuatnya lebih malu lagi. Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Sangat sunyi hingga yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

.

.

.

Acara makan-makan bersama itu akhirnya selesai dengan habisnya minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm... akhirnya, energi terisi penuh," ucap Sakura yang kenyang dan 'Takumi' mengambil uang untuk membayar. Sakura yang melihat 'Takumi' hendak membayar, dia pun sama mengambil uang juga.

"Aku bayar dulu," ucap 'Takumi' yang sudah menghampiri bibi kantin.

"Oh iya aku nanti saja," balas Sakura yang memain-mainkan sedotan di gelasnya.

"Semuanya jadi berapa, bi? Pesananku dan Sakura?" tanya 'Takumi'.

"Semuanya 2,500 yen," jawab bibi kantin. Dan 'Takumi' memberi pas uang itu.

"Hei, nak. Kamu pacarnya Sakura?" pertanyaan bibi yang sama saat menggoda Sakura. Bukan menjawab 'Takumi' menyunggingkan senyumnya tak menjawab dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Si bibi kantin mengangkat satu alisnya karena masih penasaran.

Sekarang 'Takumi' berdiri di sebelah Sakura duduk.

"Em.. Sakura, sepertinya masih banyak waktu sebelum bel pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi, mau kita gunakan sisa waktunya?"

"Hmm.." Sakura seperti berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita keliling sekolah. Kamu kan anak baru pasti belum tahu daerah sekolah ini, aku akan menjadi '_tour guide'_-mu untuk hari ini, hm?" ajak Sakura antusias.

"Boleh juga. Kalau begitu ayo pergi sekarang," 'Takumi' menyetujui ide Sakura.

"Eh aku belum bayar pesananku."

"Sudah kubayar. Ayo cepat," 'Takumi' yang sudah tidak sabar menarik tangan Sakura untuk meninggalkan kantin menuju _perualangan_ kecil mereka.

"Oh.. aku ganti lain kali."

"Tak usah. Well sekarang kita mau ke mana dulu?" tanya 'Takumi' sambil menebak-nembak tempat pertama yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Rasanya Sasuke yang menjadi 'Takumi' ini menikmati kesalahphaman kecil Sakura. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai orang lain, apalagi mengerjai orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Membayangkan ekspresi Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa dia bohongi pun sepertinya akan meyenangakan. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan mungkin senang.

"Kita ke ruangan yang paling umum saja. Ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang guru. Hehehe..." jawab Sakura. Sudah 'Takumi' duga pasti tempat pertama adalah kedua ruangan itu.

Akhirnya ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang guru bisa ditemukan. Lalu menuju ruang klub-klub di sekolah. Melewati gedung kelas XII yang tepisah dari kelas X dan XI karena sebelumnya mereka sudah dari sana saat hendak menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Yah mereka melewati gedung kelas XII dengan mengendap-ngendap. Melihat kelas kakak perempuan Sakura yang berada di kelas XII-A. Sasuke juga bisa melihat di sana ada kakaknya sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius dan di samping kanan ada pacarnya, Konan.

"Takumi, ini kelas kakak perempuanku," ucap Sakura yang berada di bawah jendela di mana kakaknya duduk dan 'Takumi' hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ya Karin duduk dekat jendela yang jika kamu buka jendela tersebut menampilkan koridor yang bersih.

"Stt.. aku mau buat perhitungan pada Karin-_nee_, hihihi," bisik Sakura yang masih menunduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sedikit.

Tok tok tok

Sakura mengetuk kaca jendela yang tepat di mana Karin, sang kakak duduk. Pertama belum ada respon. Sekali lagi Sakura ketuk lagi kaca tersebut, baru terlihat Karin tersadar. Ini keuntungan untuk Sakura karena sekarang adalah pelajaran Orochimaru_-sensei_, guru kelas XII yang galaknya minta ampun. Karin melirik ke kanan untuk mencari tahu apa suara tadi. Dan sepertinya dendam Sakura terbayar dengan ditegurnya Karin oleh Orochimaru_-sensei_ karena keadapatan tidak memperhatikan di saat guru itu sedang menerangkan. Sedangkan si pelaku yang membuat Karin dimarahi hanya menahan tawa sampai wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Pffttt... lucu sekali. Rasakan hihihi.. " bisik Sakura pada 'Takumi'. Ya sebenarnya tidak terlalu lucu juga bagi 'Takumi', tapi dia tertawa saja pelan.

'Aku juga bisa saja tertawa kalau aku yang menjahili si _baka aniki _itu,' ucap Sasuke, oh maaf 'Takumi' dalam hati. Tapi agar Sakura tak tersinggung, 'Takumi' juga ikut tertawa pelan.

Dan bisa terdengar samar-samar Karin terus dimarahi dan akhirnya dihukum merangkum pelajaran biologi dari materi kelas X sampai XII lalu diperbanyak sesuai jumlah siswa XII-A.

"Kamu sudah di kelas 3, sebentar lagi harus menghadapi ujian. Jadi perhatikan apa yang guru kalian jelaskan. Aku tahu kamu selalu mendapat peringkat 10 besar di kelas, tapi jangan anggap remeh pelajaran-pelajaran lain. Merasa bisa dan menghiraukan yang lain. Rasa sombong bisa jadi mala petaka untukmu. Ini juga berlaku pada kalian semua. Renungkan itu baik-baik. Kau Karin, aku menghukummu untuk merangkum materi dari kelas X sampai XII. Aku harap rangkumanmu bagus dan mudah dimengerti. Jika sudah beres serahkan padaku dan perbanyak sesuai jumlah temanmu di kelas ini. Mengerti?!" ucap Orochimaru_-sensei_ panjang lebar. Semua murid manggut-manggut karena takut, sedangkan Karin berdiri dan tertunduk malu. Setelah selesai memarahi Karin, Orochimaru_-sensei_ mempersilahkan Karin duduk kembali dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Setelah puas mendengarkan Karin dimarahi, akhirnya 'Takumi' mengajak Sakura ke perpustakaan yang tak jauh dari gedung kelas XII itu. Masih ada waktu 40 menit lagi sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya. Setibanya di perpustakaan, keadaannya sangat sepi. Hanya ada penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang membaca novel. Sekilas si penjaga melirik pada dua orang yang baru saja masuk lalu kembali pada bacaannya dan menegur Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi kau kesiangan, Sakura-chan," masih dengan bacaannya.

"Ehehe.. iya Akari_-sensei_," jawab Sakura malu sambil mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Dengan pacar pula. Anak jaman sekarang.."

"Dia bukan pacarku. Dia anak baru, namanya Takumi Harada. Sudah aku mau melihat-lihat buku dulu," bantah Sakura dan pergi sambil menarik tangan 'Takumi'.

"Paling tidur lagi," gumam Akari_-sensei_ pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura dan 'Takumi' menyusuri setiap rak-rak buku. Di sini koleksi bukunya sangat banyak, malah bisa dibilang lumayan lengkap. Sakura mencari buku tentang sejarah dan 'Takumi' hanya mengikuti Sakura padahal tadi dia yang mengajak Sakura ke perpustakaan tapi malah seperti tak tertarik untuk membaca.

Saat Sakura menemukan buku yang dicarinya dia segera membawa tangga kayu yang secara kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Buku itu diletakkan di posisi atas. Dan 'Takumi' hanya memperhatikan dari bawah.

"Kamu suka membaca buku tentang sejarah?" kini 'Takumi' bertanya pada Sakura. Di sana, Sakura duduk di atas tangga.

"Hn. Aku suka sekali sejarah. Dan begini-begini aku anak kesayangan Kakashi_-sensei_," jawab Sakura. "Kamu tidak baca? Aku pikir kamu mengajakku ke sini karena ingin membaca, Takumi," lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak suka kebisingan, jadi aku mengajakmu ke tempat yang sunyi. Dan tempat ini lah yang menurutku tempat yang tepat. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga banyak membaca," sekarang 'Takumi' memilih buku yang terdekat, itu bagian Fisika.

"Kamu mau membacanya dengan posisi seperti itu? Apa tidak pegal nantinya?"

"Hmm iya sih pegal, tapi aku sudah terbiasa membaca seperti ini."

"Tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan tulangmu, lebih baik kita duduk di sana. Lebih nyaman. Ayo aku bantu turun," ucap 'Takumi' menasehati dan memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura turun dari tangga kayu itu. Merasa perkataan 'Takumi' benar, maka Sakura menurut saja dan meraih tangan 'Takumi' untuk menuruni undakan tangga itu. Tapi ketika satu tangga lagi kaki Sakura mendarat di lantai, tangan Sakura yang memegang buku tidak memegang pada tangga kuat dan mengakibatkan tubuh Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh Sakura tersungkur ke depan.

"Kya!"

Dengan sigap 'Takumi' menangkap Sakura yang berakhir dengan berpelukannya kedua orang itu. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam situasi saling berpelukan setelah Sakura sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya dari 'Takumi'. Di sisi lain 'Takumi' juga cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tapi ada rada kehilangan, ada yang kurang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sedikit membungkuk. Wajahnya sedikit ada ruam merah di pipi.

"Ah tidak. Kamu tak apa-apa? Kalau begitu kita baca di sana," ucap 'Takumi' yang langsung menuju tempat duduk.

Deg deg deg deg deg deg...

'Kenapa jantungku jadi tak karuan begini?' tanya 'Takumi' dalam hati.

'Debaran apa ini? Rasanya sama saat aku memandangi Sasuke-kun. Ah tidak, tidak, tidak. Rasa ini hanya untuk Sasuke-kun. Tapi ... apa lebih baik aku menyerah saja seperti apa kata _nee-san_ kemarin. Mungkin aku harus mencari yang baru. Apa Takumi bisa menjadi pengganti Sasuke-kun? Tapi kamu baru saja kenal hari ini. Tapi rasa ini sama pada saat aku melihat Sasuke-kun pertama kali. _Kami-sama_ aku galau,' sekarang Sakura yang merasakn hal yang sama pada 'Takumi', sama seperti saat Sakura melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya ketika melihatnya di tempat bimbingan belajar yang sama. Sakura jadi bingung.

Karena kejadian tadi, mereka berdua hanya membaca buku masing-masing. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sesekali Sakura melirik kepada 'Takumi' yang ada di hadapannya. Akhirnya Sakura tak tahan dengan situasi ini dan mencoba membuka obrolan kecil di antara mereka.

"Takumi, sekarang pukul berapa? Rasanya sudah terlalu lama kita di sini," tanya Sakura. 'Takumi' sedikit terperanjat, dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Astaga! Kita hampir telat masuk kelas lagi, Sakura, lebih baik kita segera ke keluar dari sini daripada mendapat hukuman baru," jawab 'Takumi' yang langsung menutup bukunya begitu juga dengan Sakura yang langsung menyimpan buku itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dan langsung berlari menyusul 'Takumi' yang sudah berlari.

"Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi," gumam 'Takumi'.

"Kita harus lari dari sini kalau kita tak mau telat lagi, Saku," ucap 'Takumi' pada Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan melewati koridor kelas XII di depan sana.

"Kau gila?! Kita akan kena marah," sergah Sakura takut.

"Ah masa bodoh. Ayo!" tanpa persetujuan Sakura, kini 'Takumi' sudah menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari melewati koridor kelas XII yang sunyi. Tapi kesunyian itu akan sirna dengan derap langkah kaki dua orang muda-mudi ini.

Dan seperti perkataan Sakura, mereka berdua mendapat teguran dari beberapa guru yang sedang mengajar apalagi dari guru di XII-A. Ucapannya sangat menusuk tapi tak mereka hiraukan, oh mungkin tak 'Takumi' hiraukan malah tertawa. Karena yang paranoid di sini Sakura, ditambah tawa 'Takumi' lagi. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, paling mereka berdua siap-siap menjadi perbincangan di antara anak kelas XII.

Kini mereka berada di gedung kelas X dan XI. Belum sampai ke kelas masing-masing sebenarnya dan mereka ada di tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Haah ... haah.. hah.., tadi itu menyenangkan," ucap Sakura yang membungkuk sambil memegang lututnya untuk menompang tubuhnya supaya tak terjatuh. Tapi sedikit berdeda dengan 'Takumi', dia hanya berdiri terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hn." Jawab 'Takumi' singkat.

'Setelah kami berdua masuk kelas, dan nanti pasti akan istirahat. Aku harap dia tak mencariku nanti di kelas. Bagaimana ya?' batin 'Takumi'.

"Err Sakura. Untuk hari ini menyenangkan, terima kasih.. eu.." ucap 'Takumi'menggantung. "Apa kamu suka permainan?" tanya 'Takumi'.

"Permainan? Ya tentu aku suka," jawab Sakura polos. Dia tak tahu permainan apa yang dimaksud 'Takumi'.

"Oke bagus. Begini aku harap kamu bisa merahasiakan ini dari orang lain. Anggap saja ini rahasia kita berdua. Dan jangan cari aku di kelas, pokoknya jangan. Jangan tanya tentangku pada anak-anak kelas X-A," 'Takumi' mulai menjelaskan permainannya.

"Ini permaiannya? Kenapa kita harus merahasiakannya? Aku pikir kita bisa berteman setelah ini," jawab Sakura heran.

"Ayolah Sakura, kamu tidak seru. Jika kamu bisa melakukannya seharian ini, aku pastikan akan ada sesuatu hal yang baik padamu. Aku jamin," jelas 'Takumi' lagi meyakinkan Sakura untuk masuk dalam permainan yang 'Takumi' maksud.

"Oh ada hadiahnya? Lalu apa hal baik itu?"

"Salah satunya kita akan bertemu lagi, aku janji," ucap 'Takumi'.

"Lalu yang lainnya?" desak Sakura penasaran.

"Kamu akan tahu setelah kita bertemu lagi, aku jamin," jawaban 'Takumi' sepertinya bisa menyakinkan Sakura. Terlihat dia seperti sedang mempertimbangkannya.

"Anggap saja kita tak saling kenal. Oke? Kamu mau, kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura terlihat berpikir cukup lama.

'Takumi ingin merahasiakan semua ini? Tapi aku baru saja ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dan melupakan Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi aku harus menghargainya, apalagi dia bilang akan ada hadiahnya. Mungkin harus aku ikuti permainan darinya,' batin Sakura.

"Oke. Baiklah... jadi setelah bel masuk kita adalah orang asing. Hem? Menarik juga," Sakura menyetujuinya, bibirnya tersungging sebelah.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan," ucap Sakura mendahului menaiki tangga.

"Hn. Oke," sahut 'Takumi' singkat. Meski singkat tapi terukir senyuman di sana. Dan Sakura bisa melihatnya, Sakura pun membalas senyum itu dengan senyuman lebarnya dan terus menaiki tangga.

"Haah... ternyata dia anak yang menyenangkan. Aku harap Shizune_-sensei_ memberiku hukuman membersihkan kolam renang juga," ucap 'Takumi' yang sekarang kembali lagi menjadi Sasuke. Tak ingin terlambat lagi karena sekarang pelajaran Kakashi_-sensei_, Sasuke pun segera menyusul Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah mendahuluinya, mungkin Sakura sudah masuk kelas.

Benar saja sudah tak terlihat lagi Sakura dan Sasuke intip kelas Sakura. Di sana Sakura sedang duduk memperhatikan Kakashi_-sensei_ yang sedang menrangkan. Mungkin tadi Sakura diizinkan untuk masuk kelas. Sasuke kemudian berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dan melepas jaket serta kacamatanya. Dia ketuk pintu itu perlahan. Untung saja sepertinya Shizune_-sensei_ sudah selesai mengajar karena sekarng pintu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan senyum pada Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi hukumanku apa, _Sensei_?" tanya Sasuke yang masih ada di ambang pintu.

"Masuk dulu. Nanti aku beritahu setelah istirahat pertama, kamu ke kantor guru dan ambil beberapa berkas soal. Kamu bagikan kepada teman-temanmu, di sana aku akan beritahu apa hukumanmu," jelas Shizune yang sudah di luar kelas.

"Aku ingin membersihkan kolam renang yang ada di gedung kelas XII," Shizune mengangkat satu alisnya merasa heran ada yang minta hukuman langsung seperti itu.

"Hm? Ya boleh. Nanti aku tunggu di ruang guru setelah istirahat. Cepat masuk, nanti kena hukum Kakashi_-sensei_," ucap Shizune dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengangguk.

'Yes!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. 'Kita akan bertemu lagi Sakura,' lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

"Kau tersenyum, Sasuke-kun," suara itu menginterupsi Sasuke dari lamunannya. Dan ternyata suara itu adalah milik sang guru yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku tak tersenyum," balas Sasuke yang sudah berubah ke mode _stoic_-nya. Langsung melesat menuju mejanya yang bersebalahan dengan laki-laki berambut hitam dengan ikatan kepala yang menyerupai nanas.

"Setidaknya ada yang bahagia di sini," ucapnya menyindir Sasuke. "Baiklah.. buka halaman 45, bacakan Shikamaru," perintah Kakashi pada laki-laki yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Ck. Mendokusai," gumam Shikamasru. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sensei-nya.

.

.

.

.

_RIIIIIIING_

Bel istirahat pertama akhirnya berbunyi dan semua anak-anak menjadi ribut. Terutama di kelas X-B. Tapi kebisingan ini tidak membuat seorang gadis manis yang tengah termenung di tempat duduknya sendiri.

'Hmm.. bagaimana ini? Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke-_kun_. Terus ada Takumi yang sepertinya... dia anak baik. Dia membuatku penasaran ditambah dengan permainan tadi yang dia ajukan. Sekarang aku tak bisa bertanya pada temannya siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan karena permainan ini aku tak bisa melihat Sasuke-kun, syukur-syukur aku bisa melihatnya di koridor, dia kan jarang sekali keluar kelas,' ucap Sakura dengan segala kegalauannya.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Kenapa tadi pagi bisa kesiangan?" kini teman Sakura bertanya. Wanita cantik dan pandai bergaul juga pintar terutama olahraga. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hm?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Aku tak dibangunkan oleh Karin-_nee_," jawab Sakura malas-malasan.

"Ooh.. kalau begitu kamu kemana saat Kakashi-_sensei_ menghukummu di luar? Padahal dia Cuma mengerjaimu, Sakura," ucap Ino. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu? Dia mengerjaiku saja dan berencana memasukkanku ke kelas? Begitu?"

"Hmm... tidak. Aku bercanda hahaha.." Ino tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Sakura hari ini. Ya itulah salah satu kesukaanya, mengerjai Sakura dengan candaan atau bahkan leluconnya.

"Sial! Aku kena lagi. Sini kau Ino-pig!" Sakura pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengejar Ino yang sudah lari ke arah pintu kelas dan keluar kelas.

"Haha... kejar saja kalau kamu bisa, Sakura-forehead," ledek Ino.

Sakura juga berlari mengejar Ino yang entah mengapa larinya cepat kalau melarikan diri. Oh salah. Dia memang atlet. Dia jago dalam bidang olahraga. Ketika Sakura sudah hampir di ambang pintu, dan karena tak memperhatikan sekeliling, saat akan berbelok ke arah kiri...

BUG!

"A.. _I-ittaai_..." Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepala bagian kepalanya, padahal tidak sakit.

"Agh!" ringis orang yang kemungkinan orang yang Sakura tabrak yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang-orang melihat kejadian itu hendak membantu namun tak jadi karena Sasuke sudah berdiri. Sasuke menghampiri orang yang tadi menabraknya.

Dari sisi pandang Sakura, ada orang yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Daijoubu?" suara baritone itu begitu Sakura kenal hingga membuatnya terkejut dan langsung membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya memastikan kalau pendengarannya salah. Tapi apa yang Sakura bayangkan ternyata benar, dia Uchiha Sasuke.

'Wajahku pasti sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus,' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun mau tak mau menyambut tangannya walau kejadian akan penolakan kemarin masih segar di ingatannya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura membungkuk, tertunduk dan mulai menepuk-nepuk roknya dari debu.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke dingin. Lalu pergi melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Padahal tadi dia menanyakan keadaan Sakura. Sakura terus saja tertunduk agar wajah merahnya tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Karena malu Sakura pun masuk lagi ke kelas. Sedang tak jauh dari sana Ino menahan tawa karena geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang malu-malu seperti itu di depan orang yang disukainya dan tak sengaja dia juga melihat Sasuke berbalik menolehkan kepalanya.

'Woow... akan ada pasangan baru niih, yuhuu..' batin Ino.

Merasa ini karena ulahnya juga, Ino pun masuk lagi ke kelas dan menemani Sakura, nah di sana lah Sakura membalaskan dendamnya dengan menggelitiki Ino sampai keluar air mata, teman-temannya yang ada di kelas hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan tingkah laku duo itu.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Oh istirahat ternyata. Aku harus segera ke ruang guru.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru temanku yang pelamas ini. Tumben sekali dia tidak tertidur saat istirahat.

"Hn. Ruang guru," jawabku singkat. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi aku langsung saja pergi keluar kelas.

"Haha... kejar saja kalau kamu bisa, Sakura-_forehead_."

'Sakura? Forehead? Mungkinkah Sakura Haruno yang itu?' ucapku dalam hati yang berjalan melewati X-B kelas Sakura berada. Mendadak aku jadi ingat dia lagi, dan entah kenapa ingin sekali melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu. Mengingat dia sedang mengerjai kakak perempuannya jadi terbersit untuk menjahili si _baka aniki_ itu juga. Wajah Sakura yang sedang berseri-seri itu... haaah apa yang kupikirkan? Aku baru mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa aku membuat permainan itu dan berbohong padanya?

Karena aku melamun tak sadar kalau ada orang yang menubrukku sangat keras.

BUG!

"Agh.." aku meringis sakit terhantam oleh orang yang tak punya mata ini. Aku pun melihat orang yang tadi sempat menubrukku ini...

"Ah.. _I-ittaai.._" ringis orang tadi yang menabrak yang ternyata-

'Eh? Sakura? Ini Sakura yang aku bicarakan tadi readers. Astaga dia pasti kesakitan. Aku harus bantu,' batinku. Aku pun berdiri untuk menolong orang yang tadi menubrukku. Kalau bukan Sakura mungkin sudah aku bentak. Tapi ini Sakura yang sudah menyatakan cinta padaku kemarin. Ehh... kenapa aku terdengar senang dengan kenyataan itu?

"Daijoubu?" tanyaku pada gadis ini mengulurkan tangan.

Lihat. Dia langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak. Lalu... dia memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan menyambut tanganku. Saat dia menyentuh tanganku, tangannya lebut sekali dan mungil. Ini mengingatkanku saat tadi pagi di perpustakaan.

Deg!

Oh dia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Aku ingin menyentuh tangannya lagi. Perasaan apa ini? Hei.. kenapa dengan jantungku?

Sakura sudah berdiri dan membersihkan debu di roknya yang mungkin saja menempel di sana.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya padaku yang tertunduk. Kenapa dia harus malu segala? Padahal pada 'Takumi' tak segugup ini.

"Hn." Sial! Kenapa dengan lidah sialan ini? Harusnya aku lebih ramah lagi. Ah sudahlah. Hei.. jantung! Kenapa denganmu? Berhentilah berdetak terlalu cepat. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.

Saat aku melewatinya Sakura semakin tertunduk, mungkin karena malu atau menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya itu.

'Dia manis,' ucapku dalam hati. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya lagi tapi Sakura sudah tak ada di tempatnya lagi. Aku juga kembali pada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke terus pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui Shizune-_sensei. _Di sana banyak guru yang berlalu lalang sibuk. Ada juga seorang murid yang sedang dimarahi oleh gurunya. Sasuke pun menghampiri guru biologinya yang sedikit agak jauh di sudut sana. Anak-anak perempuan di sana sontak langsung berbinar-binar matanya. Berbisik dan sedikit menjerit, beruntung bisa melihat siswa tertampan di sekolah ini.

"Ohayou.. Shizune-_sensei_. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Sasuke to the point kepada senseinya yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil sang guru berhenti mengetik dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh Sasuke. Kamu nemepati janjimu ternyata, aku pikir karena kamu salah satu penyumbang terbanyak di sekolah ini tak akan datang," Sasuke hanya diam meski dikatai seperti itu oleh gurunya sendiri. Sasuke tahu Shizune tidak begitu suka pada Sasuke karena terkadang dia tak mendengarkan saat pelajarannya berlangsung.

"Hn. Walaupun saya seperti itu saat di kelas anda, ayah saya selalu mengajarkan saya untuk bertanggung jawab jika melakukan kesalahan," jawab Sasuke yang masih kalem saja. Tak lupa dengan tampang datarnya.

"Fotokopi soal-soal ini. Jangan lupa untuk dibaca, karena besok aku akan melakuakn pre test. Jadi baca dan kerjakan soal ini. Oh dan hukuman itu, jangan lupa bersihkan kolam renang yang ada di gedung kelas XII," perintah sang guru lalu menyerahkan berkas materi dan soal kepada Sasuke. Serasa tak ada kepentingan lagi Sasuke pun permisi dan pergi menutu tempat fotokopi. Selesai memfotokopi semu materi dan soal dia pun kembali ke kelas. Sasuke juga sempat melirik ke dalam kelas X-B untuk memastikan kalau Sakura baik-baik saja.

'Aku harap kamu tidak melanggar janji kita, Sakura,' ucapnya dalam hati dengan seringainya yang khas.

Hari itu Sakura dan Sasuke menjalani kegiatan di sekolah seperti biasa. Sakura masih bisa menahan rasa penasarannya dan Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk pertemuan kedua dengan Sakura sebagai 'Takumi'. Memikirkannya saja membuat mereka berdua senang apalagi si perempuan yang sepertinya akan mendapatkan pengganti 'baru'. Andai kamu tahu siapa 'Takumi' sebenarnya, Sakura.

_RIIIIING!_

Akhirnya saat-saat yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu. Tapi sebelumnya Sakura harus pergi ke gedung kelas XII untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya dari Kakashi-sensei.

Di kelas sebelah Sakura, X-A seorang pemuda sedang memakai kacamata dan jaketnya. Dia tidak langsung keluar, menunggu si gadis merah muda itu keluar terlebih dahulu dan menunggu untuk beraksi.

**つづく**

* * *

_Yaah.. chapter 2 sudah update lagi_

_Dan masih sedikit dengan alur yang sangat lambat dan tak mudah dimengerti..._

_Apa yang diinginkan author sangat tak jelas, bener gk?_

_Saya pemula, maklum.._

_Saran, kritik, flame saya terima.._

_Well, mind to review? :)  
_

_Regard, Arufi-_


End file.
